


Тот самый день

by robin_puck, WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)



Category: BUCK-TICK, Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Gen, Magic, Urban Fantasy, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021
Summary: Идти дорогой Света – это идти во Тьму, даже если тебе очень страшно и больно.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Тот самый день

  
Рабочий день потихоньку подходил к концу: за широкими панорамными окнами офиса начинал разгораться розовый закат. Река поблескивала и золотилась на солнце. Подкрашенный солнцем туман полз по городу, с высоты похожему на огромный набор рассыпанных деталек LEGO, обнимал и контрастно высвечивал скучные силуэты небоскребов, затапливал едва различимые внизу жилые дома. Уже в который раз Натсуми подумала, что офис Ночного Дозора, расположенный на скрытом этаже Небесного Древа – это очень символично. Они приходили сюда, когда солнце гасло, оставляя город в россыпи ночных огней, а уходили, когда тьма спешила прочь, и свет заливал огромное пространство от горизонта до горизонта. Они будто приглядывали за городом сверху, как мать приглядывает за спящим младенцем в колыбели…  
– Окада! – раздался звучный голос господина Аоки, светлого мага третьего уровня, наставника и непосредственного начальника Натсуми. – Шеф вызывает.  
Натсуми тут же подскочила, взволнованно разглаживая ладонями примявшуюся юбку, прибрала за уши выбившиеся из прически прядки. Она работала в офисе только третий месяц, и за это время шеф вызывал ее к себе два раза: в первый – для общего знакомства с новобранцами, только закончившими обучение, и вот сейчас. Почему – сейчас? Натсуми за это время едва успела войти в курс дела и понять, как работает новая компания – до этого она успела поработать только два года после института, а потом ее случайно заметили и инициировали сотрудники Ночного Дозора Токио. Пока от нее, едва осознавшей свои силы волшебницы пятого уровня, толку было мало, хотя Натсуми и старалась изо всех сил оправдать возложенное на нее доверие.

Кабинет главы Ночного Дозора Токио господина Абэ выходил панорамными окнами сразу на все стороны света, несмотря на то что находился в самом центре офиса и был окружен глухими стенами. Натсуми чувствовала себя здесь не слишком уютно – искривления пространства до сих пор смущали и сбивали с толку. Ей следовало больше работать в этом направлении, но почти все время занимали обязанности самой младшей сотрудницы в офисе, традиционно отвечающей за выполнение всех мелких поручений. Вот и сейчас, войдя в кабинет, она растерянно замерла, оглушенная потоками света, льющимися со всех сторон. Ей казалось, будто она одна-одинешенька стоит на продуваемом всеми ветрами горном пике – бескрайние пространства до самого горизонта, немыслимая высота под ногами, и стоит только оступиться… Она судорожно вздохнула, подавляя порыв сесть на пол и закрыть глаза.  
– Так плохо? – раздался сочувственный голос откуда-то сбоку, и Натсуми вздрогнула, оборачиваясь. Незамеченный ей господин Абэ стоял на самом стыке воздушных пространств, будто бы повиснув в воздухе рядом с приоткрытым шкафом, тоже почти невидимым из-за маскировки. Ее замутило.  
– Как досадно… – вздохнул он и качнул головой. И в ту же секунду стены и пол кабинета сгустились, набирая цвет, будто бы проступая из холодной небесной пустоты, будто бы выходя из сумрака…  
Настуми с облегчением выдохнула, и только теперь сообразила поклониться.  
– Прошу прощения, господин директор, – пробормотала она по старой привычке, чувствуя, как горят уши.  
– Ну какой же я директор, – хмыкнул господин Абэ, закрывая шкаф и проходя за свой стол, оказавшийся ровно в самом центре комнаты, махнул рукой. – Садитесь, Окада-сан.  
Она заняла самый крайний стул для посетителей, сложила руки на коленях и склонила голову, готовая слушать.  
Господин Абэ положил перед собой старомодного вида толстую папку, развязал тряпичные тесемки и раскрыл ее. Переложил несколько листов, задумчиво постукивая указательным пальцем по губе. Шеф Ночного Дозора выглядел очень молодо, на первый взгляд ему можно было дать лет тридцать, в крайнем случае – сорок, но Натсуми знала, что это только видимость, как и внутренность его кабинета. На самом деле господину Абэ было очень много лет, поговаривали даже, что он – тот самый господин Абэ, сын волшебницы-перевертыша и хэйанского чиновника, но Натсуми не верила слухам, это было бы как-то уж чересчур. Древние легенды и мистические сказки никак не вязались с образом шефа: энергичным, улыбчивым и вполне себе современным...  
– У меня есть для вас задание, – сказал он наконец, поднимая голову от документов, и Натсуми вздрогнула, очнувшись от своих мыслей.  
– Слушаю, Абэ-сан.  
– Дело в том, что каждый год двадцать девятого декабря в Токио происходит одно весьма примечательное магическое событие. И каждый год оба Дозора отправляют своих наблюдателей проследить, что все пройдет без эксцессов. Обычно от Ночного Дозора присутствую я и кто-либо из стажеров, которому будет полезен подобный опыт. Я считаю, что вы – идеальный кандидат из всех новобранцев этого года, чтобы составить мне компанию.  
– Я… – растерялась Натсуми. – Это очень… лестно. Конечно же.  
Господин Абэ улыбнулся, кивая.  
– Я рад, что вы так думаете. Знаю, что вы хотели взять отгул на завтрашний вечер, но поверьте мне, какими бы ни были у вас планы, вы не пожалеете, что их нарушили.  
– А… – Натсуми сглотнула, склоняя голову. – Да. Конечно. Я с радостью.  
– Вот и отлично, – господин Абэ снова улыбнулся. – Тогда встретимся завтра. Я пришлю вам координаты встречи в «Лайне».  
И уткнулся обратно в свою папку.  
Натсуми поднялась и, неловко попрощавшись, выскользнула за дверь. Как во сне дошла до своего места и села за компьютер.  
Было глупо расстраиваться, но от разочарования у нее едва ли не слезы на глаза наворачивались. Она достала из сумочки бережно завернутый в тканевую салфетку кусочек красочного картона – билет на завтрашний концерт любимой группы. Как долго она мечтала об этом концерте! За последний год из-за обучения и работы в Дозоре у нее не вышло посетить ни одно из выступлений. Она так надеялась, что хотя бы в преддверии Нового Года получится выбраться, вспомнить те великолепные захватывающие ощущения, которые поражали ее каждый раз, когда она оказывалась в зале, и воздух вспыхивал огнями прожекторов, лопался от гитарного рева, гулко вибрировал басом, рвался под ударами барабанов. Дрожал, звенел и переливался от звуков голоса самого красивого и самого грустного человека на свете, и сердце Натсуми замирало от этих переливов, стыдно и сладостно…  
Ну ничего, сказала она себе. Зато есть возможность посетить какое-то не менее знаменательное магическое событие. В конце концов, сейчас именно это составляет жизнь Натсуми. Работа в Дозоре. И нужно показать себя с самой лучшей стороны, чтобы получить постоянное место. А концерты… Она обязательно сходит на концерт – потом. Когда получит работу и станет полноправным сотрудником, настоящей волшебницей. Когда получит право на магические вмешательства низкого уровня… Когда сможет быть хоть чуть-чуть полезной.

По дороге домой, в переполненном вагоне подземки, она безуспешно гнала от себя грусть и обычные сомнения. Казалось бы: перед тобой открываются карьерные перспективы, сам Великий Абэ, шеф Дозора, маг вне категорий - единственный во всей Японии, счел нужным твое присутствие на каком-то таинственном грандиозном событии, а ты, глупая девчонка, переживаешь о том, что не получится сходить на концерт! Как будто мало в твоей жизни было этих концертов во времена студенчества! Как будто сейчас, узнав, как на самом деле устроена жизнь, тебе не стоило бы отказаться от бездумного фанатства. Как ты, Окада Натсуми, будучи светлой волшебницей, вообще можешь слушать такую музыку? В ней же тьма, и боль, и страдание, и совсем немного, крошечная капелька – надежды. Слишком мало, настолько, что ты стесняешься сказать о своем увлечении даже магам-сверстникам, с которыми вместе пришла в Дозор, не то что старшим коллегам…  
Мысли сами свернули в привычную за последние месяцы колею.  
Ах, если бы волшебство на самом деле было таким, каким казалось в детстве! Тогда можно было мечтать, что станешь волшебницей и мгновенно решишь все проблемы! Вылечишь больных, утешишь отчаявшихся, дашь еду голодным и защитишь обиженных. Сделаешь мир лучше, светлей, так, чтобы никто больше не испытывал боли, не плакал ночами, не обдумывал последний шаг с перрона…. И вот. Совершенно неожиданно оказалось, что она – глупая маленькая Натсуми – действительно может стать волшебницей. Целительницей. Не слишком сильной, пускай, но волшебницей, светлой, доброй. Как она захлебывалась от восторга в первые дни, мечтая, составляя план: первым делом нужно было вылечить маму, и старого пса, и соседа господина Хонму, и… дальше она обмирала от собственной дерзости, но все равно думала – тихо-тихо, так, чтобы не услышал никто: и господина Сакураи. Он же так несчастен, это не может быть просто свойством характера, это наверняка болезнь, а если она волшебница, она ведь может… чуть-чуть? Просто, чтобы ему стало немножко полегче?  
Было стыдно вспоминать, но в средней школе Натсуми была влюблена в господина Сакураи. Такой красивый, такой печальный. Такой запретный – некоторые песни можно было слушать только в наушниках, чтобы мама не услышала слова: пряные, обжигающие, будящие что-то новое и странно волнующее… Эта почти детская влюбленность не превращалась в одержимость, Натсуми не мечтала на самом деле встретиться с господином Сакураи и выйти за него замуж, не ревновала к другим поклонницам. Она просто слушала музыку и воображала себе всякие истории, которые, наверное, воображает большинство девушек в ее возрасте. А когда получилось в первый раз попасть на концерт, поняла, что влюбленности больше нет, зато есть огромная любовь и уважение к этим людям. Это был конец декабря, над сценой парили огни, музыка звучала волшебно, и Натсуми потом, как ни старалась, не могла вспомнить ничего, кроме огромного восторга, огромного сочувствия и ошеломительного, невозможного счастья, которое свалилось на нее в самом конце. Тогда, одиннадцать лет назад, она вышла из концертного зала на подламывающихся ногах и стояла на улице, глядя в звездное небо и дыша полной грудью. По щекам текли слезы, она улыбалась, запрокинув голову, и чувствовала самый мощный прилив вдохновения в своей жизни.  
После того концерта она будто на крыльях летала. Ей удалось отлично подготовиться, сдать экзамены в университет и получить стипендию, это был лучший год – все благодаря тому короткому пожеланию, что господин Сакураи произнес со сцены перед тем как попрощаться…  
С тех пор Натсуми посетила множество концертов, и чувство счастья, безмятежной радости и уверенности в своих силах не оставляли ее. Огромная благодарность переполняла ее сердце и в те первые дни, когда она только узнала о собственных способностях, она думала об этом почти постоянно: помочь господину Сакураи так, как он помог ей. Дать возможность чаще улыбаться. Отогнать плохие сны. Спрятать плохие воспоминания. Дать возможность дольше быть счастливым… ведь у него было все, чтобы чувствовать себя счастливым, не хватало самой малости, и кто как не добрая волшебница поможет исцелить этот недуг?..  
Потом, конечно, было стыдно. Потому что вообразила себя всесильной. Потому что решила, будто кроме нее никто бы не догадался, будь такая возможность. Потому что была слишком глупой и наивной, чтобы самой понять, что основа этого мира – баланс и равновесие, и если кто-то собирается бесконтрольно творить добро, он открывает врата творящим зло.  
Конечно же, ей позволили вылечить маму и даже сделать максимально комфортной жизнь любимого пса – Натсуми получила подписанное рукой Абэ распоряжение выделить в этих целях соответствующих опытных сотрудников. Но вмешиваться в жизни других людей самостоятельно и без предписания сверху она пока не имела права – до окончания стажировки, которая еще неизвестно сколько продлится…  
Утренние улицы наливались пока еще рассеянным светом и многозвучным гомоном: голоса, щебет птиц, гул ветра в поредевших кронах деревьев, шум проезжающих мимо автомобилей, лязг заработавшей техники. Люди спешили по делам: кто-то за завтраком в комбини, кто-то уже бежал к станции, чтобы успеть в офис. Рабочие, ремонтирующие старый дом, выставили на дорогу предупредительные знаки, и человек в униформе стоял перед огороженным участком, кланяясь прохожим и повторяя: «Пожалуйста, будьте осторожны! Извините за беспокойство! Будьте осторожны, пожалуйста!» Где-то грохотала по брусчатке тележка, откуда-то уже доносились звуки радио, кто-то говорил по телефону прямо на ходу. А Натсуми шла домой, грустно улыбаясь, не замечая суеты вокруг. В ее наушниках играла музыка, и рандом в плеере как всегда непостижимым образом выбирал то, что лучше всего подходило ее мыслям:

Я – дух, который купается  
В крови полуночного солнца.  
Дух, который прорывается сквозь  
Полотнища северного сияния, обнимающие небосвод.  
Плывя по подземному миру,  
Я все дальше и дальше от сонмов зла…*

Натсуми невольно поежилась: перед глазами невольно вставали картины, которые вряд ли когда-либо открывались обычным людям. Господин Сакураи будто бы пел о сумраке, о вечной борьбе Света и Тьмы, и она в очередной раз позволила себе представить, что было бы, если б господин Сакураи оказался Иным? Думать об этом было больно – Натсуми не хотела даже воображать себе, что пришлось бы считать господина Сакураи если не личным врагом, то точно тем, кому не стоит слишком сочувствовать. Потому что склонные ко Тьме люди еще способны колебаться, испытывать множество светлых побуждений, способны измениться, побороть себя или позволить другим направить себя к Свету, но если сумрак хоть раз коснулся Иного… Это было несправедливо. Сумрак ставил необоримую печать, перекрывая все возможности. И дальше не оставалось никакой надежды.  
Наверное, господин Сакураи просто из тех людей, которые, не будучи сами Иными, все-таки способны улавливать какие-то образы тайного мира – во сне или под воздействием каких-либо стимуляторов, – Натсуми слышала, что такие встречались. Правда, судьба таких людей часто была печальной…  
Настуми проснулась в четыре часа пополудни от того, что сердце колотилось как заполошное, а по вискам струился пот – явно приснилось что-то волнующее, но остаточных уколов страха она не чувствовала. С тех пор, как ее инициировали, Натсуми перестала запоминать свои сны, это было странно, но она, пожалуй, чувствовала облегчение: раньше ей снились не очень хорошие вещи. А вот сейчас она бы не отказалась узнать, что же во сне ее так впечатлило… но вспоминать сон было некогда – приближалось время, назначенное господином Абэ.  
Сердце до сих пор сжималось отгрусти – в одном поезде с ней ехали девушки в фирменных футболках BUCK-TICK, они оживленно переговаривались и возбужденно смеялись, блестя глазами. Эти счастливицы явно собирались на концерт, на который Натсуми не попасть. Вот они, тяготы взрослой жизни!  
На станции Куданшита фанатов было еще больше, как назло они попадались Натсуми на глаза постоянно – и пока она шла по подземным переходам к нужному выходу, и пока ждала на улице, нетерпеливо поглядывая на часы.  
– Немного задержался, – с улыбкой сказал господин Абэ, наконец к ней подходя. – Извините за ожидание. Но, думаю, мы успеваем.  
Натсуми только молча поклонилась, даже уверять шефа в том, что он совсем не опоздал и она даже не заметила ожидания, сил не было. Они неторопливо пошли рядом по направлению к воротам Таясумон, и сердце Натсуми снова облилось кровью – так близко! И так недоступно!  
– Вы часто бываете на концертах, Окада-сан? – светски спросил господин Абэ, наблюдая, как фанаты кучками и парочками едва не вприпрыжку бегут по направлению к разлапистому, будто гигантская черепаха, зданию арены Будокан.  
– Я… – Настуми осеклась, а потом вздохнула – какой смысл скрывать? – Уже целый год не была.  
– Соскучилось?  
– Очень, – неожиданно откровенно ответила она и тут же смутилась. – Но работа, конечно же, важнее.  
Господи Абэ посмотрел на нее с сомнением, но ничего не ответил, только покачал головой, и Натсуми показалось, что в его удлиненных лисьих глазах мелькнула мягкая усмешка.  
Они подошли почти вплотную к арене: дальше начинались загородки, по которым, как по лабиринту, клубилась очередь спешивших попасть внутрь концертного зала. Самые счастливые уже подходили к дверям и текли по верхней открытой галерее ко входу на верхние ярусы.  
– Вот, – довольно сказал господин Абэ. – Я же говорил, что успеем. Даже немного подождать придется.  
Натсуми растерянно обернулась к господину Абэ, но тот только улыбался, благожелательно разглядывая афишу.  
– Пожалуй, пришло время рассказать, зачем мы здесь, верно, Окада-сан?  
Настуми молча кивнула, и господин Абэ длинно вдохнул, складывая руки на груди.  
– Эта история началась много лет назад. Пятеро хороших приятелей отправились вместе покорять столицу, и довольно скоро заинтересованные лица заметили, что в составе новой музыкальной группы целых двое потенциальных иных…  
У Настуми внезапно закружилась голова, а ноги стали ватными. Господи Абэ подхватил ее под локоть, удерживая на месте, и она благодарно кивнула, стараясь взять себя в руки.  
– Один из молодых музыкантов проявлял все признаки Темного, второй же был более склонен к Свету, – негромко продолжил шеф, убедившись, что Настуми пришла в себя. – При этом потенциал обоих был невероятно велик: хороший второй, а то и первый уровень. Ситуация была деликатной, можно сказать, патовой, поэтому оба Дозора вели себя предельно аккуратно, но и не торопились, понимая, что обращение друзей никому сиюминутной выгоды не принесет. События тем временем развивались своим чередом: потенциальный Темный иной получал от судьбы удар за ударом, что, по мнению его куратора, должно было привести его в нужное состояние для инициации. Потенциальный светлый же, казалось, был готов в любую минуту, но что-то все-таки смущало его куратора. В конце концов, день инициации был назначен: один для обоих. Предполагалось, что наглядно увидев свои отличия друг от друга, новообращенные иные проще перенесут то, что им отныне придется провести жизнь порознь, более того – по разные стороны баррикад, врагами, а не друзьями...  
– И вы, – неожиданно сказала Натсуми, хмурясь и глядя под ноги, – вы это санкционировали? Это же… жестоко.  
Господин Абэ вздохнул.  
– Я в те годы возглавлял Ночной Дозор в Киото. Мне бы не хотелось как-то осуждать решения, принятые моим предшественником… Но в той ситуации я бы, пожалуй, поступил так же. Понимаете, Окада-сан. Потенциальный Иной такой силы – это бомба замедленного действия. Никто не знает, в какой момент его сущность откроется, никто не может гарантировать, что он не воспользуется своими возможностями бессознательно… За ними пристально наблюдали несколько лет и, учитывая все обстоятельства, было принято вот такое решение.  
– Ну неужели ничего нельзя было сделать? – едва не плача, спросила Натсуми. – Неужели его нельзя было склонить к Свету? Ведь он же… он же хороший человек!  
Господи Абэ покивал, печально улыбаясь.  
– Разумеется, наши сотрудники пытались создать потенциальному Темному иному соответствующие условия, но ведь и Дневной Дозор точно так же пытался перетянуть на свою сторону нашего кандидата.  
– Это несправедливо!  
– Наоборот. Договор, Окада-сан. Свет невозможен без Тьмы. Тьма не существует без Света.  
Она всхлипнула, и господин Абэ достал из манжеты бумажный платок, протянул ей. Натсуми благодарно кивнула, утыкаясь лицом в салфетку.  
– В назначенный день, – продолжил господин Абэ негромко, – агенты обоих Дозоров провели одновременную беседу с кандидатами. Было решено продемонстрировать искренность и открытость, это и вправду произвело запланированное благоприятное впечатление. Конечно же, оба были в шоке: один возмущен и подавлен тем, что только сейчас узнал о своих возможностях, второй – чрезвычайно заинтересован и немного испуган открывающимися перспективами. И оба решительно и в один голос отказались от инициации.  
Натсуми вздрогнула, поднимая на господина Абэ заплаканные глаза. Тот кивнул.  
– Такой вариант развития событий тоже предполагался, поэтому было решено дать им время свыкнуться идеей и разобраться между собой. За кандидатами, конечно же, оставили наблюдение, но…  
Господин Абэ усмехнулся, снова переводя взгляд на афишу.  
– Через несколько дней эти двое ухитрились одновременно и без помощи со стороны войти в сумрак так, что наблюдатели ничего не заметили. Конечно же, сумрак изменил обоих. Вот только…  
– Что? – жадно спросила Натсуми.  
– Они во второй раз отказались от жизни иных – недвусмысленно и решительно. Сказали, что попробовали, и им не понравилось. Они не хотят жить вечно, когда их друзья и родные будут вынуждены умирать. Они не хотят разлучаться, потому что… это даже забавно, но – потому то они сами запланировали, сами решили, чего хотят от жизни, и никакие магические фокусы не заставят их изменить свои планы. Фактически, получив в свои руки если не всемогущество, то что-то весьма на него похожее, эти люди аккуратно положили его обратно на полку и сказали: «Нет, спасибо, что-то не хочется».  
Натсуми выдохнула с явным облегчением и тут же устыдилась своей реакции. Нехорошо радоваться тому, что потенциально сильный маг изначально отказался от борьбы на стороне Света. С другой стороны, другой потенциально сильный маг точно так же отказался воевать за Тьму, и этому точно стоило порадоваться.  
– Однако, – прервал ее мысли господин Абэ, – на этом все не закончилось. Эта черно-белая парочка посовещалась еще и через некоторое время выдвинула требование: право на одно воздействие третьего уровня в год для каждого. Взамен они обещали не пользоваться магией сознательно и не нарушать баланс.  
– Третьего уровня! – ахнула Натсуми. – Это же…  
– Да, это довольно много, – согласился Абэ. – С другой стороны, подтверди они первый уровень магической силы, право на воздействие третьего уровня раз в два года они бы получили автоматически, плюс каждый год двенадцать действий седьмого уровня, шесть – шестого, три – пятого, одно – четвертого… Главы Дозоров посовещались и решили выдать такое разрешение с условием, что каждый раз при осуществлении этого воздействия будут присутствовать наблюдатели от обоих Дозоров.  
В голосе господина Абэ промелькнули саркастические нотки:  
– Если честно, подозреваю, что они тогда оба выдохнули с облегчением: в магической жизни Токио тех лет едва-едва установился баланс, а появление двух магов первого уровня в первую очередь, отразилось бы на субординации внутри самих структур, думаю, этого никому тогда не хотелось…  
Он оборвал сам себя, обернувшись. Натсуми обернулась следом: из только что подъехавших длинных черных автомобилей выбирались сосредоточенные широкоплечие мужчины в официальных костюмах. Последним вышел приземистый человек в возрасте с тяжелым лицом и очень цепким, колючим взглядом. Он замер, заметив господина Абэ, и отрывисто, по-военному, кивнул ему. Господин Абэ в свою очередь любезно поклонился, и Натсуми поспешно склонилась в поклоне тоже.  
– Господин Ашия, глава Дневного Дозора, – тихо пояснил господин Абэ, все так же приятно улыбаясь и глядя темной делегации вслед.  
– Я бы решила, что это глава клана якудза или какой-то очень важный бизнесмен, – призналась Натсуми, и господин Абэ рассмеялся.  
– И вы бы не ошиблись ни на йоту, – сказал он, глядя на нее с одобрением. – Но время подошло. Пора отправляться в зал, где творится волшебство.  
– Но вы так и не сказали, – с тревогой заметила Натсуми. – Не сказали, что они делают? Зачем им воздействия третьего уровня, да еще и одновременно?  
– Я думаю, вам будет интересно увидеть это своими глазами, – улыбнулся господин Абэ и жестом предложил ей следовать ко входу в концертный зал. Натсуми не посмела возразить.  
По мановению брови господина Абэ перед ними открылись двери служебного входа, и непрерывно кланяющийся человек провел их на вип-места. Если честно, Настуми впервые сидела на таком хорошем месте – так близко к сцене и так удобно, – но нервное возбуждение сжигало всю радость от того, что она все-таки попала на концерт любимой группы. Самое страшное ее опасение сбылось, и она не знала, что должна сейчас чувствовать, чего должна ожидать. Возможно, ей бы и удалось расслабиться, поддаться предвкушению момента, но через несколько кресел от них располагалась делегация Дневного Дозора – господин Ашия не считал нужным скрывать свою ауру, и единственный раз, когда Натсуми решилась было взглянуть на постепенно заполняющийся зал сквозь сумрак, холодное алое свечение обожгло ее так, что на сетчатке едва не осталось шрама. И теперь присутствие главы Дневного Дозора, хоть и отделенного от Натсуми сидящим между ними господином Абэ, так ее нервировало, что она не могла сосредоточиться. В голове метались обрывки мыслей, больше похожие на эмоциональные междометия. Она не могла заставить себя поверить, что все рассказанное ей случилось на самом деле. Что та история, свидетелем которой она была с самого детства, в действительности складывалась совсем не так… Вернее, не совсем так.  
Она крутила в голове слова господина Абэ так и этак, пытаясь представить себе, что же на самом деле произошло тогда, лет… двадцать назад? Или больше? Почему господин Имаи (конечно же, светлым магом был он, больше некому) и господи Сакураи (ох, как много бы Натсуми отдала сейчас, чтобы речь шла не о нем!) сначала отказались от инициации? Почему потом инициировались самостоятельно? Почему опять же сначала отказались от участия в борьбе Света и Тьмы, а затем все-таки вытребовали себе возможность ежегодного воздействия?.. Каким оно вообще может быть – воздействие одновременно темного и светлого магов? И… если они проводят воздействие каждый год в конце декабря… То это – тот самый день. Двадцать девятое, здесь, в здании арены Будокан…  
– Кстати, – негромко сказал господин Абэ, глядя на пустую еще сцену, – вы знали, что спортивный комплекс Ниппон Будокан строили по чертежам одного довольно талантливого мага? Он взял за основу структуру буддийского храма и придал арене форму, которая многократно усиливает даже самые слабые заклинания… Предполагалось, что Олимпиада 1964 года, к которой был построен комплекс, станет соревнованием не только спортсменов, но и магов со всего мира…  
Он перехватил ее изумленный взгляд и улыбнулся, кивая.  
– Да, это был период, когда мы старались решать свои разногласия мирным путем… Недолгий. Однако та Олимпиада позволила Японии укрепиться не только на политической и экономической аренах, но и в мировом магическом сообществе. Начался оживленный обмен практиками, некоторые иностранные маги так влюбились в нашу страну, что решили здесь остаться в качестве учителей для молодых магов и одновременно учеников у заслуженных мастеров оммёдо… Но это к делу не относится, – оборвал он сам себя, так как свет в зале начал гаснуть. – Смотрите внимательно, Окада-сан. Только смотрите, замечайте, но не пытайтесь вмешиваться.  
– А если что-то пойдет не так? – дрожащим голосом спросила Натсуми, ее начало потряхивать от волнения.  
– Не беспокойтесь. Если что-то пойдет не так, мы с господином Ашия справимся.  
В этот момент свет погас полностью, позади кто-то закричал, и весь зал подхватил этот нетерпеливый крик. А потом обрушилась музыка.

Натсуми было бы стыдно в этом признаться, но с первых же знакомых аккордов она совершенно выкинула из головы все свои опасения. Было просто невозможно думать о чем-то, когда ревели гитары, сердце билось в одном ритме с ударными и басом, а господин Сакураи выходил на сцену – так близко! Так близко, что можно было разглядеть каждую волосинку в его прическе! – и начинал петь… В какой-то момент она поймала себя на том, что подпевает в голос, вскочив с кресла и размахивая руками в такт. Она испуганно оглянулась на господина Абэ и увидела, что тот подпевает с неменьшим энтузиазмом, а лицо его расплылось в довольнейшей лисьей ухмылке. Он одобрительно кивнул Натсуми, и та с облегчением улыбнулась в ответ, отвернулась к сцене и позволила себе погрузиться в кипящее варево концерта с головой.  
Только когда группа ушла со сцены на перерыв, Натсуми опомнилась. Зажегся мерцающий свет. Фанаты хлопали в ладоши, заунывно повторяя одну и ту же фразу, приглашая группу вернуться. Господин Абэ, с расстегнутым воротничком рубашки и галстуком, засунутым в карман пиджака, сидел рядом с ней, отдуваясь и довольно жмурясь.  
– А вы… давно ходите на эти концерты? – спросила Натсуми, озаренная неожиданной догадкой.  
– Давно! – кивнул тот. – С тех пор, как перевелся в Токио, уже лет десять… или пятнадцать? Успел стать фанатом.  
Натсуми отвернулась, чтобы скрыть глупую улыбку облегчения. Уж если сам шеф любит эту музыку, даже зная, кто ее исполняет, ей и тем более не зазорно… Эй, одернула она себя. Тебя пригласили наблюдателем на чрезвычайное событие. Это не увеселительное мероприятие, как бы господин Абэ ни изображал из себя увлеченного фаната. Это работа. К ней следует относиться серьезно.  
Свет погас снова, и теперь она уже не позволяла себе погрузиться в переживания слишком глубоко. Она внимательно следила за всем, что происходит на сцене, она смотрела через сумрак, пытаясь отследить ауры магов, но те выглядели на удивление человеческими – у всех пятерых. На секунду Натсуми даже засомневалась – не разыграл ли ее, наивную фанатку, господин Абэ? Но присутствие шефа Дневного Дозора, даже среди пышущих эмоциями аур фанатов сияющего в сумраке как красная звезда, говорило о том, что все взаправду. Конечно, если только господин Ашия внезапно не стал фанатом BUCK-TICK одновременно с господином Абэ.  
Время концерта подходило к концу, а до сих пор ничего магического так и не происходило. Натсуми уже начала было нервничать, что, возможно, слишком увлеклась во время основной части концерта, все пропустила, не заметила, провалила задание, провалила стажировку… Но тут господин Имаи и господин Сакураи внезапно обернулись в ее сторону и как будто оба посмотрели на нее, растерянную и напряженную. Господин Сакураи глядел очень серьезно, даже слегка нахмурившись, а господин Имаи криво улыбался, с отсутствующим видом перебирая струны гитары. Натсуми наконец догадалась в очередной раз взглянуть на сцену сквозь сумрак и едва не захлебнулась криком, увидев ауры, которые оба мага перестали скрывать.  
Все было совсем не так, как она думала. Абсолютно не так! И чтобы осознать свою ошибку, Натсуми потребовалось несколько минут – только после этого она медленно обернулась к залу, чувствуя, что происходит нечто ей ранее невиданное.  
С трибун и партера к сцене текла разноцветными потоками энергия, заставляя тонко, на грани со слышимым звоном, вибрировать стадион. Люди кричали, скандировали имена, кто-то плакал, кто-то эйфорически смеялся, и их эмоции, и светлые, и темные, струились к стоящим в самом центре сцены магам – Темному и Светлому, закручивались вокруг их фигур призрачными вихрями, вливались в подставленные ладони. А помимо этого полноводные реки энергии неслись к центру сцены со всех сторон: из-за кулис, из-за задника, как будто даже из-под пола – словно цунами обрушился на сцену Будокана, сметая все на своем пути, напитывая такие тонкие и хрупкие в контрастном свете софитов тела магов.  
– Откуда? – крикнула Натсуми, оборачиваясь к господину Абэ. Тот приподнял бровь, указывая куда-то взглядом. Она присмотрелась – энергия, казалось, текла из всего сценического оборудования.  
– Аккумуляторы, – пояснил господин Абэ. – Они запасают энергию во время всего тура, чтобы использовать здесь, где сама архитектура здания усилит резонанс их заклинания.  
Голос господина Сакураи дрогнул на последней ноте, он едва стоял на ногах, удерживая беснующиеся потоки. Страхующий его господин Имаи поднял руку – со стороны это казалось каким-то обычным жестом, но Натсуми узнала одно из базовых заклинаний, вызывающее у присутствующих катастрофическое снижение критичности. Человеку под таким заклинанием можно внушить все, что угодно: зарезать родную мать, отдать все деньги на благотворительность, спрыгнуть с крыши – все это он сделает с величайшим счастьем, уверенный, что поступает правильно. Базовое заклинание не имело цвета, но использовалось как правило темными магами, и Натсуми инстинктивно попыталась закрыться, с ужасом чувствуя, как рвется ее защита под мощным воздействием третьего уровня.  
– Неприятно, – сочувственно заметил господин Абэ и шевельнул пальцами. Его сила окружила Натсуми непробиваемой стеной, она будто вбежала в дом посреди шторма, задыхающаяся и испуганная. – Смотрите дальше, внимательней.  
Волна заклинания катилась по залу, ползла на трибуны, накрывала ложи. Одно за другим тысячи лиц расплывались в блаженных улыбках, преданно глядя на сцену, готовые ко всему, что им сейчас будет сказано.  
– Это был сложный год, – произнес со сцены господин Сакураи. – Давайте постараемся сделать следующий лучше. Давайте будем добры к близким и дальним, будем любить друг друга и поддерживать. Спасибо вам. Будьте счастливы. Хорошего вам года.  
Зал восторженно завопил, полностью согласный с предложенным, и тут же был накрыт второй волной заклинания – уже идущей от господина Сакураи. Это тоже было простейшее заклинание самого начального уровня – реморализация. На подготовленную почву оно ложилось без малейшего сопротивления – и блаженно пустые лица наполнялись изнутри, обретали осмысленность и яркость. Вдохновение, воодушевление, радость на большинстве из них, прозрение и ужас – на некоторых.  
Господин Сакураи поклонился – в его скованных движениях чувствовалась неимоверная усталость, возможно, даже физическая боль, – и скрылся с глаз, взмахнув рукой напоследок. Зал вскрикнул ему вслед…  
Настуми села в кресло, без сил наблюдая, как остальные члены группы покидают сцену. Последним, как всегда, уходил господин Имаи. Сняв гитару с плеча, он снова посмотрел на Натсуми, странно улыбаясь. Теперь он точно смотрел ей в глаза, меньше секунды, но она успела почувствовать холодок на загривке – взгляд не был злым, он даже не был привычно равнодушным, отстраненным. Он был… любопытствующим. Насмешливым. Даже в какой-то степени хулиганским: господину Имаи явно нравилось, что он произвел такое сильное впечатление на маленькую глупую сотрудницу Ночного Дозора. Маленькую глупую фанатку, которая так сильно переживала за господина Сакураи, что забыла о том, что он в этой страшной ситуации оказался не один…

Из зала они выходили в молчании: господин Абэ так же вежливо раскланялся с Ашия и его приближенными в фойе, а потом протянул совершенно измотанной физически и морально Натсуми неизвестно откуда взявшуюся бутылку холодного чая.  
Уже на улице, отойдя чуть в сторону от толп возбужденно переговаривающихся фанатов, Натсуми закрыла глаза, пытаясь удержать рвущиеся наружу слезы – потрясения, обиды, досады на себя.  
– Как это… – спросила она слабым голосом. – Как это случилось, Абэ-сан?  
Господин Абэ кивнул и, аккуратно подхватив ее под локоть, отвел подальше, к ограждению, на которое она смогла облокотиться.  
– Никто так и не понял, как это им удалось, – сказал он, привычно улыбаясь и щурясь на свет фонарей. – Господин Имаи потом сказал только, что ему было так любопытно, а господин Сакураи настолько сильно не хотел становиться темным магом, что… ему просто пришлось изобрести способ изменить сторону. Разумеется, за эти годы было немало желающих воспользоваться этим способом, но господин Имаи хранит свой секрет и утверждает, что этот способ «подходит только им с Аччаном». Но, вроде как, каждый может найти свой путь, дерзайте!  
Натсуми немного истерически рассмеялась, прикрывая лицо рукой.  
– Господи Имаи – очень необычный человек, – произнес господин Абэ с мягкой улыбкой. – Не иной, нет, – человек несмотря на то, что у него очень высокие способности к магии. Но даже войдя в сумрак, он остался человеком, для которого одинаково органичны как эгоистические, так и альтруистические устремления. Он утверждает, что Свет и Тьма едины, что деятельность Дозоров и само деление на два лагеря – избыточно и нерационально, что нет никакой сложности в том, чтобы даже будучи инициированным магом, поменять цвет… Кстати, не знаю насчет сложности, но возможность такая, действительно есть, правда, до сих пор считалось, что на это способны только маги вне категорий…  
– Но если это возможно, тогда почему же он не станет светлым? – не выдержала Натсуми. Господин Абэ усмехнулся.  
– Знаете, к этому вопросу у него тоже очень своеобразный подход. Как он выразился во время нашей последней беседы, он не меняет цвет «Для красоты».  
– Для красоты?..  
– Да. На его взгляд сейчас все очень гармонично: один светлый, другой темный. Равновесие и баланс. То есть, если бы он стал светлым, господину Сакураи пришлось бы стать темным, а тот, как я понимаю, не слишком в восторге от такой перспективы. А еще господина Имаи очень забавляет то, что иные низших уровней, не в силах прочесть ауру, их путают, уверенные, что темный на самом деле – господин Сакураи... Страшное дело – стереотипы.  
Натсуми тихо вздохнула, чувствуя, как пламенеют щеки. Было стыдно.  
– А господин Сакураи, – спросила она нерешительно, – он не против того, что их путают? И вообще… такое впечатление, будто бы все решения принимает господин Имаи…  
Господин Абэ тихонько рассмеялся.  
– Мне кажется, если бы он был против, он бы… ну, хотя бы не создавал себе вот такой имидж. Не беспокойтесь, госпожа Окада, этот иной сумеет за себя постоять.  
– Иной?  
– Господин Сакураи – безусловно. Даже несмотря на отказ от использования магии, он все-таки… однозначно повернут к Свету. Сумрак изменил его гораздо сильней, чем второго, и, мне кажется, он очень благодарен господину Имаи за то, что тот придумал для него способ переиначить себя. Тьма в сердце господина Сакураи никогда не была для него органична, он ей тяготился и пытался бороться с ней каждую минуту своей жизни, но постоянно проигрывал. То, что однажды он вошел в сумрак в таком состоянии духа, что получил возможность стать светлым магом… Думаю, это очень поддержало его и придало сил. Вот чего я не могу понять, так как сотрудники Дневного Дозора двадцать лет назад не увидели этого. Почему они были так уверены, что господин Сакураи примкнет именно к ним? Да, если бы они предложили инициацию на пару лет раньше и объяснили все преимущества… Господин Сакураи наверняка бы соблазнился возможностью сохранить матери жизнь. Но они почему-то упустили этот момент.  
– Я даже не знаю, радоваться этому или огорчаться, – призналась Натсуми, глядя под ноги. Господин Абэ внимательно посмотрел на нее и кивнул.  
– Я вас понимаю. Но, возможно, этот неизвестный нам перестраховщик… ценой одной жизни купил множество тех, что не были отняты получившим огромную силу Темным первого уровня?..  
Натсуми вздрогнула, подняв на него пораженный взгляд.  
– Вы хотите сказать…  
– Я ничего не хочу сказать, – перебил ее господин Абэ, отворачиваясь с довольной улыбкой. – Я только делаю небольшое допущение. Вы ведь не можете не признать, что в результате все сложилось наиболее удачным образом?  
– Да, – вынуждена была признать Натсуми. – Для нас – конечно. Но мне интересно, насколько сильно разочарован Дневной Дозор таким поворотом событий…  
– О, не беспокойтесь, – господин Абэ снова развеселился. – Вы ведь знаете, что глава Дневного Дозора Токио – темный иной первого уровня? Во всей Японии темных магов первого уровня всего пятеро, а высших и вовсе нет. Все эти пятеро – иные старой закалки, консервативные и почитающие иерархию. Поверьте, им совсем не хотелось обнаружить в своих рядах молодого, напористого, равного им по силам мага, который внесет смятение в установленный веками порядок, нарушит расстановку сил. А так… Эти двое выпали из конкурентной борьбы, создав что-то вроде отдельной организации, не подчиняющейся ни Дневному, ни Ночному дозорам. Вреда от них немного: да, раз в год они устраивают сеанс реморализации для нескольких тысяч человек. Но эффект от такого массового воздействия хоть и яркий, но краткосрочный. Он может заставить запутавшегося человека увидеть выход из сложной ситуации, может заставить равнодушного сочувствовать, а бесчестного – устыдиться. Он принесет ощущение эйфории потенциальному светлому иному, а потенциальному темному – сомнение и даже прозрение, возможно что-то сдвинет в его сердце к Свету… Вот только выйдя из концертного зала эти люди по большей части забудут о том, что испытали. След в их душах, безусловно, останется, но особого вреда Дневному Дозору это не принесет. Вопреки распространенному мнению, темные маги вовсе не заинтересованы в том, чтобы обычные люди вокруг них были подлыми и злыми. Их интересует исключительно личная выгода, а использовать в своих целях людей добрых и честных гораздо проще…  
– А какая выгода господина Имаи в этом всем? – все-таки не удержалась и спросила Натсуми. Она не была уверена, что хочет это знать, но не спросить не могла.  
Господин Абэ посмотрел на нее внимательно, будто оценивая, готова ли она услышать правду.  
– Ну, во-первых, такие яркие эмоции удерживают поклонников группы, – раздумчиво произнес он. – А это прямая финансовая выгода. Во-вторых, ему просто нравится вызывать у зрителей сильные чувства, неважно, какой природы. А в-третьих… Ему нравится видеть, что господин Сакураи счастлив. А он очень счастлив в эти минуты.  
Господин Абэ улыбнулся, глядя в расширившиеся от изумления зрачки Натсуми.  
– Это ведь очень эгоистичное чувство – восторг, когда ты видишь, как другой человек радуется твоему подарку. Когда ты делаешь что-то, за что тебе благодарны. Это сродни ощущению всесилия. Вы не представляете, госпожа Окада, сколько великих реформаторов, целителей, революционеров были ведомы темными эгоистическими побуждениями облагодетельствовать человечество или его конкретных представителей. В чем-то господин Имаи прав: Свет и Тьма действительно часто ходят рука об руку, и не каждый сумеет отделить одно от другого…

Они попрощались с господином Абэ, вернувшись к стоянке у арены. Он предложил подвезти до дома, но Натсуми отказалась: ей нужно было прийти в себя, побыть одной. Обдумать все увиденное и услышанное. Думалось лучше всего во время быстрой ходьбы, и она не заметила, как пешком дошла до Синдзюку. Время было уже позднее, следовало поторопиться, чтобы успеть на поезд, и следующие полчаса она ехала, держась за поручень и глядя в черное стекло двери вагона, в котором отражалась она сама и болезненно мерцающая лампа над ее головой.  
Мысли кружились и спутывались, ни одну не получалось ухватить за хвост и размотать до конца. На Натсуми накатывали поочередно то печаль, то стыд, то радость, то невероятное сочувствие, то опасливое недоумение. Сейчас, когда она немного отстранилась от ситуации, ей было очевидно, что господин Абэ не просто так взял именно ее на этот концерт, не просто так провел с ней целый час после, объясняя и успокаивая. Он что-то хотел ей этим сказать. Подтолкнуть к чему-то. К пониманию того, что Свет и Тьма – едины? Но зачем это нужно главе Ночного Дозора: объяснять сущность Договора иных, то, что изучается в первую очередь на занятиях новобранцев? И зачем это, что бы оно ни было, нужно ему от нее – рядовой стажерки с низким уровнем, которая никогда не будет претендовать на какое-то серьезное положение в Дозоре, от которой никогда не будет зависеть ничего важного?..  
Натсуми понимала, что она чего-то не улавливает в мотивах шефа – это было нормально, привычно. Мотивы своего непосредственного начальника господина Аоки она тоже не всегда могла понять, но знала, что тот действует исключительно на пользу ей и общему делу. Но сейчас, возможно потому, что ей пришлось пересмотреть свои взгляды на людей, которых она любила большую часть своей сознательной жизни, позиция шефа вызывала острое желание разобраться во всем досконально. Возможно, не сию же секунду, но как можно быстрей.  
Выйдя на своей станции, она на секунду замерла, ошеломленная обжегшим лицо морозным воздухом и темнотой, пронизанной только светом высоко поднявшейся луны. Все назойливые мысли, изводившие ее последние полчаса, мгновенно выдуло из головы.  
Натсуми сунула в уши наушники и включила рандом на плеере в телефоне – так было веселей идти до дома. Тем более, что ей срочно требовалась доза музыки, чтобы вернуть себе ощущение волшебства, разрушенное вылившимися на нее открытиями.  
Заиграла медленная мелодия – светлая печаль в переборах клавиш и тихом звоне струн. Натсуми невольно замедлила шаг, вслушиваясь в знакомые слова будто в первый раз. И неожиданно замерла, пораженная в самое сердце.  
«Оглянись вокруг: мир переполнен Тьмой», – пел господин Сакурай песню, написанную господином Имаи. – «Но эта Тьма нужна только для того, чтобы твой Свет мог сиять ярче».  
Вот, – лихорадочно думала Натсуми, прижав ладонь к груди. Вот. Вот, в чем дело. Вот в чем суть.  
Она еще не понимала, в чем именно, но чувствовала, что нащупала верный путь, теперь было важно не упустить это нечеткое, зыбкое ощущение узнавания. Песня плавно затихла, и плеер переключился на другую случайную композицию из плейлиста. Но Натсуми не слышала больше музыку. Она пыталась уместить внутри себя еще не полностью ей осознанное открытие, и дыхание сбивалось, а мысли разлетались сразу по десяти различным направлениям.  
Натсуми овладело ощущение, что сделанное ей сегодня открытие скоро изменит ее жизнь самым непредсказуемым образом. Над ее головой мерцала холодная луна, и если бы Натсуми сейчас подняла голову, то увидела бы удивительное для зимнего времени зрелище: прорезая темноту, одна за другой по ясному небосводу неслись падающие звезды…

Звезды проносятся одна за другой  
Расчерчивая ночное небо  
Они готовы к падению будто капли на кончиках твоих пальцев  
Аллилуйя  
Это – для тебя  
Взгляни вверх, и ты увидишь новый Свет  
Лунные слезы и солнечные цветы…  
Знай, я никогда тебя не оставлю  
Держись крепче, держись… **

**Author's Note:**

> * Вольный перевод строк из песни "夢魔 -The Nightmare-"  
> Перевод песни на английский можно посмотреть здесь: [здесь](https://www.sites.google.com/site/lyricsyndrome/lyrics/buck-tick/muma-the-nightmare)
> 
> ** Вольный перевод строк из песни "世界は闇で満ちている"  
> Перевод песни на английский можно посмотреть [здесь](https://www.sites.google.com/site/lyricsyndrome/lyrics/buck-tick/sekai-wa-yami-de-michiteiru)  
> Живое исполнение можно посмотреть по [ссылке](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6O0nmrxjgDk)


End file.
